


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by bonotje



Series: Making A Memory [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, daddy!klaine, klaine with twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and me, We should be, Making a memory whenever we're together, yeah.</p><p>A series of ficlets following the lives of Kurt, Blaine and their twin boys Matt and James. Set in different timeframes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

“I’m home!” Blaine called as he closed the front door behind him. Not long after he called out he could hear the sound of two pairs of feet make their way to the hallway quickly. Two curly haired boys hurried their way to their father, fighting to get there first. Blaine crouched down and enveloped both boys in a big hug. 

“Eww,” they shrieked when he planted a very wet kiss on both of their cheeks. 

“Papa! Daddy is home!” Matt called out. At that moment Kurt came up to the doorframe a smile playing on his face.

"I really missed you daddy," James said softly.

"Aww, I really missed you guys to. Four days without my favorite boys is just too long." Pulling James up in his arms he walked over to his husband and gave him a kiss. James' head rested against his neck as the boy clang to his daddy tightly. 

"Aw, he really missed me didn't he?" he asked Kurt.

"Yeah, Matt to but James has always been daddy’s boy. How was your book signing though? Did lots of people come to see the great Blaine Anderson-Hummel?”

"Yeah the place was packed. Especially on Wednesday with the Q&A thing.”

"Well I'm glad you had fun, I'm happy to have you back though. The twins aren't the only boys in the house who missed you.” They had moved towards the living room while talking and were now seated on the couch.

“Did you eat on the flight home? The boys and I made cookies, didn't we James?”

"Yesh da'y chocl't ch'p cook's," James said with his thumb still in his mouth. 

“James no thumb boy. Especially not while speaking you're a big boy now and it's bad for your teeth. You boys cost enough as it is growing out of all your clothes so fast, we don’t need you guys to need braces as well,” Kurt said. 

“Sorry papa.” 

“Do want some of our cookies daddy. They're yummie, papa let us try some so we would know if they were as yummie as they looked and they really are yummie, yummie, yummie.” 

“Of course I wanna try your cookies buddy,” Blaine said with a chuckle. 

“Yay,” both James and Matt squealed. 

“Papa can we go get them,” Matt asked.

“Of course Matty come on let's get them from the kitchen.” James scrambled from Blaine’s lap to follow his papa and his brother into the kitchen.  
Blaine smiled at them, relaxing back into the soft couch. Kurt wanted a firm leather couch, but Blaine had convinced him that a nice soft couch was much better. And Kurt had been ever so thankful when he could lay back on this couch in the middle of the night when the twins were still young.

“Look daddy don’t they look yummie,” Matt exclaimed. Bringing Blaine back from a memory of one of those many sleepless nights. The cookies did look very ‘yummie’ and Blaine could feel his mouth start to water. He hadn't eaten since he left the plane as he wanted to get back home as fast as he could. But the drive back from the airport through the New York traffic still took quite long.

Matt was carefully balancing the plate stashed with cookies in his hands. James following close by. They looked so sweet together, the same curly heads wobbling their way over to him. They both had huge grins on their faces as they set the plate down on the coffee table, turning around to proudly show them. James in his small pair of jeans and a kid sized polo and Matt also in jeans but with a T-shirt with a big smiley on its front. He and Kurt had both immediately said that they wouldn't go and dress their boys in the same outfits. They let them help pick their own clothes. They just let them be who they wanted to be even when they were only four. Of course this was useful for people who didn’t know them very well, with them being identical twins. But they had both quickly found out that although their boys looked the same, their personalities definitely weren't. Matt was a very energetic boy, very direct and was always laughing. James was a bit more shy and quiet and liked to observe things first, but was a very sweet and affectionate kid. And apart from the few normal fights they got along really well. 

“Come onnn daddy try one,” Matty said handing him one of the cookies.

“Yes, yes, thank you Matty. Come on you guys can get another one as well and then come sit with me. I missed you very much.” They both got a cookie for themselves and scrambled onto the couch on either said of Blaine. Soon Blaine had both of their heads rested on his chest while they both munched on their cookie. Blaine took a bit of his own and let out a groan. 

“Daddy what's wrong don't you like it?” James asked immediately.

“Oh, no, no, James it's delicious.” Soothing his son. 

“Oh my god Kurt it's sooo good!!” he exclaimed, “ah you always do that.”

“What?” Kurt asked incredulously.

“Bake delicious things that I want to keep eating. If you keep this up I'm gonna be round by the time I'm 40.” Kurt chuckled. “Blaine you’re not getting fat. And it's not like I bake something every day. But today was special, the boys wanted to do something special,” Kurt said, looking back at the two boys lazily eating the last bit of their cookies.

Not long after they’d all had their second cookie Matt’s yawn broke the comfortable silence. 

“You tired buddy?” Blaine chuckled.

“Noooo,” Matt exclaimed but he let out another yawn that just proved the point.  
“Come on boys, it’s bedtime,” Kurt said making his way over to the couch where the three of them were snuggled up. He picked Matt up while Blaine did the same with James and they made their way upstairs. They helped brush their sons teeth and put on their pajamas. 

“Daddy? Will you read us a story?” James asked once they were both snuggled in their bed. 

“Of course Jamesy, what do you want me to read?”

“Narnia!” Matt exclaimed.

“Narnia it is,” Blaine said as he grabbed the book and sat down on the end of James’ bed.

Kurt smiled as he looked down at his beautiful family and sat down on the edge of Matt’s bed. Happy have the four of them back together again.


End file.
